Zoids
' Zoids'(Derived from the suffixes Zoic ''and ''Oids, thus meaning resembling animals), are a species of Techno-organic life from the planet Zi. Arriving through semi-stable rifts, (of which are simply interstellar, rather than interdimensional), with enormous temples, of which are now spread through out Rigel Prima Biology While considered a single species due to the way they're formed, Zoids come in a variety of types, ranging from mammal like, reptilian and bird, to even mollusks. Originally, zoids were very different to the way they are now, most zoids in this day and age having modifications for human use, their DNA having been altered by various parties in the past to naturally develop these traits. However some zoids still exist without these traits, these zoids are known as '''Wild Zoids. '''The Techno-organic characteristics of Wild Zoids are much more heavily apparent, their bodies often much more rounded then their human altered counterparts. Zoid Core The Heart and mind of a zoid, the Zoid core contains everything that makes a zoid what it is, if one wanted to create a modern zoid from a wild one, the Zoid core would be what is to be altered. The rest of a Zoid's body derives power from the Zoid core, however where the Zoid core gets it's power from is another subject all together. Power Sources In ancient ruins on Planet Zi, there lies an artifact known as the "Zoid Eve", of which is presumably the source of power for all Zoids, protected by a magnetic field called "Rare Hertz", that causes Zoids to go berserk when approaching it, thus preventing Zoids from damaging it. If a Zoid is to loose it's connection to the Zoid Eve, the Zoid core can alternatively be powered by a fuel source known as "Reggel", which comes from tree like structure known as Generators. This was often the case for Zoids that appeared during the "Genesis" era of Zi, The Generators presumably serving as the connection to the Zoid Eve that the Zoids themselves lacked at the time. Death If a Zoid's core is damaged in such a way that it can no longer receive fuel, the zoid will die, this is presumably the only case in which a zoid can truly become deceased, however if the core can be repaired, the Zoid will presumably be revived, however repair of a zoid core is extensively difficult. When a Zoid dies, interestingly the entirety of their organic and mechanical structures turn to stone, thus why repair of a zoid core is difficult. History Zoids have only recently appeared on Rigel Prima, after a set of interstellar rifts opened under land masses in Belle'Ayn caused enormous and sacred Temples from Zi to surface. These rifts however seem very purposeful, as the temples surfaced near areas with large populace, however far enough away to not cause any damage to the local life forms. How Zoids will effect life on Rigel Prima is not yet known. Notes/Trivia *Zoids bare several similarities to the Cybertronian species, in that they are both techno-organic species, and in the fact that the concept of the Zoid Core and The Zoid Eve, resemble the cybertronian concepts of the Spark and The All-spark respectively. *Since the current Zoids have a connection to the Zoid Eve, they derive power from that, and thus have very little impact on a planet's natural eco-system. *While all Zoids show a degree of Sentience, Ultimate X zoids are known to show a degree of higher thinking not seen in others. Category:Species Category:Lore